wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Friday Night Versus Ep8
300px|right Intro Rock comes out. Rock, "Welcome to VERSUS! I am here to announce me and Ranger have agreed Versus will be in Paris, France next week!" Match 1 The Nitros are in the ring, followed by WBM. The bell rings and Nitro attacks Henry. Nitro hits a Sucker Punch, and Henry looks angry. This pause gives Nitro enough time to set up for the Flash Kick and it connects. Nitro hits a Moonlight Drive while Pitroe sends Jake flying off the apron through the announce table. Nitro pins. 1 2 3! The Nitros celebrate again while Henry and Jake are yelling at each other again. Match 2 Sabu comes out, followed by Raven. The bell rings and Sabu kicks Raven in the face. Raven starts Suckerpunching Sabu, and Sabu dodges the last one into an Alabama Slam. Raven Superkicks Sabu, and all of a sudden Cult of Personality hits as CM Punk distracts Raven. Sabu hits a Neckbreaker on Raven. 1 2 3! CM, "I welcome the newest member of the Cult of Personality!" Sabu, "And I am honored to be one." Match 3 CM Punk is in the ring, followed by Skullfacer. Ranger, "I will be naming the new Versus GM later tonight, but for now, this match will be a TITLE match for CM Punk's Intercontinental Championship!" The bell rings and Punk immediately goes after Facer. Sabu comesout to be in Punk's corner, and Punk hits a High Knee with Bulldog. Punk signals for the Go To Sleep. Facer gets up and reverses into a DDT. 1 NO! Punk gets up ad starts kicking Facer in the head. Facer is dazed, so Punk takes advantage and hits a GTS. Punk, looking for more, locks in the Anaconda Vice. Facer taps for Punk's win. Match 4 Rey Mysterio and Sheamus come out, followed by Kyle Katara and John Findoma. The bell rings and Rey hits Katara with Headscissors after Headscissors. Rey tags Sheamus and Sheamus starts hitting clotheslines. Sheamus pulls Katara up, and hits an Irish Curse Backbreaker. Sheamus hits a Brogue Kick on Katara, and Rey takes out Findoma. Sheamus pins. 1 2 3! The whole Cult of Personality celebrates as they won all of their matches. Match 5 Sexay Girrl comes out, followed by Jamie Jamie. The bell rings, and Sexay goes straight after Jamie. Jamie dodges Sexay's first attack, but Sexay hits Jamie with a well placed clothesline. Sexay throws Jamie into the corner, and hits a clothesline, followed by a Hawt in Here. Sexay pulls Jamie up, and hits a So Sexay. 1 2 3! Sexay celebrates with Skullbreaker. Promo Ranger, "And the GM of Versus is, Jerry 'The King' Lawler!" Main Event Randy Orton and Finlay are in the ring. The bell rings and Orton hits punch after punch. Orton attacks Finlay and hits him into the turnbuckle. Orton transforms it into his Rope DDT, and hits an RKO. 1 2 3! Orton looks sadistic, and hits a Punt on Finlay. The show goes off the air.